Bitter Revenge
by Razial
Summary: Xander, Faith, Oz and Spike return to Sunnydale along with their team to join forces with Buffy and the Scooby gang to fight a returned Master.


Bitter Revenge

By Dave.Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the other characters except for the ones I have created they belong to Joss Whedon

Pairing: Xander/Faith

Summary: Xander, Faith, Oz and Spike return to Sunnydale along with their team to join forces with Buffy and the Scooby gang to fight a returned Master.

Buffy walked through the cemetery along side Angel, Giles and Riley, she couldn't believe how things had changed, Willow and Tara had left on a vacation to Miami to get a break from the hellmouth. They'd left after the whole business with Glory but that had been three years ago and she hadn't heard anything from them, Dawn had begun joining her on her patrol's as she had begun using magic and Buffy and Angel had begun teaching her how to fight, she hung with Angel's friends Doyle, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia who had returned with her former vampire lover. Xander had left a month after Willow and Tara, but he hadn't left because he needed a break.

He had left after Angel and the others had returned and she had begun seeing him again, Xander had confronted her about her relationship with Angel and revealed he still loved her, but she had ignored him and told him he was a loser for still liking her and thinking she could love him over Angel. She still remembered the shock on his face and then the cold hatred the fury as he turned and walked away, the next day he was gone and she didn't expect to see him ever again.

The surprising thing was that three months after he had left her and Angel had broken up again however they had stayed friends. Anya had died at the hands of a deadly vampire they had fought called Togar and that had upset her because although Anya blamed her for Xander leaving they had become good friends. Spike had also left after the fight with Togar to hunt for a cure to the chip in his head. Oz turned up now and again to help out although he didn't stay for long as he kept packing up and leaving, he didn't tell them where he went.

As they walked on in silence they were jumped by a number of vampires and one or two demons. Buffy and Angel charged into the demons as Giles and Riley began picking off the vampires, as the fight progressed more vampires and Demons turned up and soon Buffy and the others were worn down.

As they were backed into a couple of trees. A howl went up into the night and suddenly the vampires and demons were attacked from behind by nine dark figures, the fight was quickly finished and all that remained of the vampires and demons were the few retreating into the woods. She managed to force herself to stand as Angel, Giles and Riley stood next to her as one of the dark figures stepped forward and all she could do was stare as the mans face came into the light and as the surprise grew into shock she gasped as the face turned out to be Xander's.

"Xander?" she heard Giles say his own surprise still visible in his voice

But Xander didn't reply as the eight people who had helped him came into view, she quickly recognised one as Oz, and she let another gasp escape as the shadow next to Xander turned out to be her old Slayer partner Faith and the one next to her turned out to be Spike. The others she didn't know and really she didn't care all she wanted to know was why Xander was here along with one of her best friends, her old enemy turned ally and her x slayer buddy, she also wanted to know how Faith had got out of prison.

"Whets going on here?" asked Angel

"Nothing for you to worry about dead boy, but we do need to talk and quickly we don't have much time" Xander finally spoke and as he did Buffy felt a chill go through her

"About?" asked Riley

"Not here, another attack might come and really I don't think we're in a good enough state to survive" said Faith with a glance at Xander

"Fine, we'll go to Giles's house" said Xander dryly as he looked at Faith

"Of...of course follow me" stammed Giles

Once they made it back to Giles's they were greeted by Dawn and Cordelia, whilst Doyle, Wesley and Gunn sat watching the TV, when Xander, Oz and Faith and Spike walked in there an uneasy silence and then shock when Xander or any of them didn't exknowelaged their old friend's welcome

"Buffy what's going on here?" asked Dawn

"I don't know Xander won't say" Buffy replied as she sat next to her sister

"It's about trouble, trouble that could get all of us killed" Xander spoke up

"Will you please tell us why you are here and what is going on?" asked Giles

"Fine, after I left I headed for LA and bumped into Oz, we started hanging out and then one night we were attacked by some vampires which we quickly dusted, I decided to start my own group of vampire fighters and to start I decided to get Faith out of prison, with Oz's help we broke her out of her cell and fled, we ended up somewhere in new york where we bumped into Spike, he had gotten the chip out thanks to some wizard and he had been given his soul back, I asked him to join us and he agreed.

After a couple of fights me and Oz began taking self defence classes and trained with Faith and Spike, during a very nasty fight with a chaos demon someone jumped in and helped us out, once the fight was over he introduced himself and he agreed to join us, later on we left and headed for Miami where we bumped into Willow and Tara who had begun a training school for witches, they were having some trouble with a group of Vampires led by one of the masters former lackeys, we helped take them out and one of their more stronger students decided to join us, we stayed for a few nights catching up on old times and why they had stayed.

We once again hit the road, we split up on the outskirts of California we sent Oz to check up on you guys when he returned we had three more new members, we had met them during a return trip to LA they helped us take out a huge nest of vamps, Oz continued to take trips to see how you guys were doing until we bumped into a new vamp nest in a small village on the outskirts of Sunnydale, this time we almost got killed all of us, they weren't just vamps they were demons and evil sorcerers as well and they were led by a resurrected Master and so we decided to return here as to get help and because we knew the Master wanted revenge on all of us" Xander finished telling his tale and sat down next to Faith

Buffy and the others all sat stunned at Xander's tale and they all felt the fear of what Xander had told them about the Master's return

"The Master is back but how is that possible, Buffy smashed his remains into dust" asked Cordelia

"I don't know and really I don't care he's back and this time he has an army and all he wants is us all dead" replied Xander

"Have you alerted Willow and Tara?" asked Angel

"Yeah, we told them before we turned up here, they are on their way to Sunnydale tonight they should get here somewhere about noon tomorrow" Faith answered

"So what are your friend's names?" asked Giles

"We're not here to make friends we here to fight" said Xander

"Maybe but we're gonna have to work together and I'd rather know their names that have to start shouting 'hey you' and things like that" replied Giles

"Still full of logic ey Giles" laughed Spike

"Logic sometimes keeps us all alive Spike even you" said Giles as the Blond vampire nodded

"Go ahead guys" said Xander with a nod to his unknown companions

"My names David Wilson but I prefer been called Dave" said the man next to Spike, he too had blond hair but unlike Spike his hair was shoulder length, he had deep blue eyes and was quite tall

"I'm Fiona Gibson, I was one of Willow and Tara's students" said the girl next to Oz she had long black hair and brown eyes

"Tom Jacobs" was all the man who stood to Fiona's left would say he was taller than Fiona but smaller than David, he had short black hair and sharp hazel eyes

"Frayer Anderson" said the shortest of the girls in Xander's team; she had shoulder length brown hair but had the same sharp hazel eyes as Tom

"Max Tirone, but I like to be called Gambit, watched too much X men as a kid he was my favourite character" said the man in the corner he was the same height as David but his hair was raven black and his eyes with green

"Now that's out of the way, can I ask you a question Xander?" this came from Angel

"What?" replied Xander Darkly?

"Why did you start the team, why risk your neck?" he asked

"Because I'd gotten used to helping people, that attack reminded me where I had come from what I had been a part of, and I couldn't just walk away and forget it" Xander replied

"Why did you break Faith out of jail after what she had done?" asked Cordelia

"I never had a grudge against Faith even after the mess with the mayor because I knew if we had been there for her a bit more we might have avoided the whole thing, another thing was that if Buffy could forgive Angel for all he had done when he turned I didn't see why Faith didn't deserve any better" he answered standing up as Faith tried to hide a pleasing smile

"Why did you help him Oz?" asked Riley "Why help him break out a convicted killer?" he asked again

Oz looked at him and smiled without mirth

"Simple, Faith may have killed but we let her down as friends we let her get corrupted by the mayor, but still we all know she came back for revenge when she swapped bodies with Buffy and at the end instead of leaving she saved a load of people from a group of vampires, she gave up her revenge to help people like she was born for, she deserved another chance and I thought if we did this we could use the help of a Slayer" Oz replied

"You know Harris I just think you wanted the Glory" sneered Angel

"Not an issue with us, we fight we kill and then we move on hopefully without anyone knowing" Xander replied ignoring Angel's anger

"Well I think that's enough for tonight lets leave it till tomorrow, when we are all rested and our minds are working properly" Giles stepped in to head of any more out bursts

"Yeah a good idea G, we'll meet here around ten" Xander agreed as he walked to the door his new friends following him

"Xander wait" said Buffy

Xander stopped as he opened the door, he didn't look at her instead he stared out into the darkness of the night

"Why did Willow and Tara stay in Miami?" she asked although she knew that wasn't the question she really wanted to ask but there were too many people around

"Not for me to say, ask them when they arrive" he answered and then he left Faith and Spike followed behind him and then the others only Oz remained

"You should know Buffy he's not the same guy you use to know, don't push him and don't get in his way or you'll have one very nasty fight" Oz warned her

"He's just a kid and one who can't hurt anyone" laughed Angel

"Not anymore, he's dark and his temper is short, and he knows how to fight just like I do he could kill you very quickly if he wanted too Angel but he won't because you could be very helpful in this fight" Oz replied forcibly as he turned to leave Buffy looked up with a sharp gaze

"Why didn't you tell us you knew where he was that he was alive about his plans?' she asked

"He asked me not to, he didn't want you coming after him trying to get him to come back and forgive you, as much as he might still care for you Buffy he hates you just as much so I'm telling you to just let him be"

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Wesley

"You need to know and he knew I would infact I think he was counting on it" he answered and then he to vanished into the night leaving Buffy and her friends standing in silence.

The next day Buffy and Dawn met up with the others at Giles place, she was glad that Xander and the others hadn't turned up yet as she wanted to discuss a few things, Angel had stayed the night at Giles as he sometimes did

"So what do you think about what Xander told us?" asked Angel

"I doubt he'd lie" stated Buffy but Cordelia interrupted her

"According to Oz I think he would, you saw how he was he didn't give a damn about us" she said

"Maybe but still even if he would lie he didn't seem to be lying yesterday infact he seemed dead series even Angel seemed to believe him" Buffy argued

"He was telling the truth, I would have known if he'd be lying" Angel added

"I think we'd better stay alert, Spike's got his chip out so he can attack us anytime he wants" Riley warned them

"If Xander is right and he has his soul back I don't think he'd be too much trouble" Giles answered

"Still I agree Giles we watch our backs" Wesley spoke up

Before they could talk more there was a knock on the door, Giles got up from where he had been sitting and opened it to reveal Willow and Tara

"Willow, Tara please comes in" said Giles with a smile

Buffy stood as her two friends walked into the kitchen both had wary smiles on their faces

"Hi Buffy" said Willow whilst Tara just waved

"Willow, Tara" Buffy said with a smile of her own

Another knock on the door stopped Giles from sitting down and he opened it to find Xander and his group waiting outside, they entered silently Buffy watched with the others in silence as Willow and Tara embraced Xander and his friends whilst she had only said 'hi' to her

"So now that we are all here we can start discussing what action we are gonna have to take to stop the Master" said Giles as he sat down again

"Hey how did Spike get here its daylight?" asked Dawn

Buffy and the others hadn't noticed before but Spike was standing behind David and Max and he didn't seem to be bothered by the sun's rays

"Oh I forgot to tell you, before we left New York we got the Wizard who cured Spike to place a spell on him that allows him to travel during the day" Xander answered

"You did what, you turned one of the most dangerous vampires in history into an even more dangerous killer" spat Riley

"Spike is a part of the team and we need everyone at full strength and without any series weaknesses, and Spike isn't just a team member he's a friend" Faith spoke up

"You've all gone insane, Oz please tell me you don't by this shit?" asked Riley

"He's my friend too, things have changed since we were all together last" Oz replied

Buffy watched this with quite interest and didn't bother trying to get involved, Riley may be a good fighter against the forces of evil but sometimes he could still be small minded sometimes, even she had begun to think of Spike as a friend before he left even though he fancied her may of been one of his reasons for helping her, then there was the fact that Riley had begun to get along with Angel and yet even now at times like this he forgets these facts.

"Alright enough of this, please, at the moment we have a more series problem on our hands" Giles shouted so he could be heard over the arguments

"You tell him Giles" Spike said as he lit a cigarette

"Oh be quite Spike please" Giles sighed

Finally the room quietened down and everyone turned to look at Giles who had took off his glasses and was rubbing his nose, they all knew he did this when he was getting annoyed or fed-up

"Thank you, now Xander will you please tell us everything you know about the village where you found the Master and his army" Giles said

"Oz had just returned with Fiona from a trip to see Willow and Tara and to find a special spell book, and we entered the village without knowing what was going on, infact I didn't recall ever seeing the village there when I left. So we pulled up at the bar and as soon as we entered the bar a fight began, we were all over powered and brought to a very big mansion where sat upon a black thrown sat the Master, I couldn't believe it I was so shocked and even weirder than that he knew who I was he knew I had been a part of his defeat. He started asking me questions about you and the others, where you were and what you were up too, but I didn't answer as Faith had managed to sneak one of her light bombs in and as soon as it exploded we made a break for it but we didn't get to far and another fight broke out, the Master himself attacked me and if Faith and Spike hadn't intervened I'd be dead, we must of gone through seven to eight fights before we made it to Oz's vans. We were all in bad shape each of us were bleeding from our wounds but we managed to get out of the place before another batch of Vampires attacked, we made it to Sunnydale hospital and stayed for a full night until we were ready to find you lot" Xander finished

"How big was the town?" asked Doyle

"Not too big, but it was big enough to house a lot of demons and vamps" David spoke up

"What about these sorcerers you spoke of?" Dawn asked

"One of the fights we got into as we made our way to the van we were almost fried by two of them we think they were human but we didn't stay long enough to find the answer" Faith replied with a grim smile as she remembered their escape

"So you don't know too much about them right?" Angel asked

Faith just shook her head as she leaned back in her seat next to Xander and laid her head on his shoulder, she was still tied and she still felt uneasy been back here, Buffy noticed this and tried not to react too much

"Do you have any idea as to how many vamps and demons this guy has?" asked Gunn

"No and really we didn't wanna hang around and ask" Max answered

"Is there anything more we need to know?" asked Wesley

"Not that I can think of" replied Xander

"This could be the worse thing we ever have faced" Oz spoke up

"Why?" Buffy asked speaking for the first time

"I think the Master would of attacked before now if he just wanted to wipe us out I mean he has the lackeys to do it, I think he's up to something he's waiting for something I just don't know what" Oz replied

"So what do we do now?" asked Tara

"We come up with a plan of attack and a plan of defence," Giles answered once again rubbing his nose

"I think we should also try and find out if indeed the Master is waiting for something or planning something," said Angel

"Oh believe me that won't be easy Angelus old boy, last time was a night mare I don't think any of us wanna see a replay" Spike said putting his smoke out

"Well I think it's worth the risk" Angel shot back

"We'll discuss it later Angel, now lets have something to drink and then we can sort our plans out" Giles said as he headed to the kitchen.

As the day worn on and they broke of into their separate groups Buffy began to notice how Xander and Faith seemed to stick close to each other and how their hands seemed to brush against each other and Buffy began to wonder if they were together. Willow and Tara spoke to each of the groups but Buffy hadn't been able to ask the question she so wanted to ask her long time friend and she couldn't stop wondering what had happened to make her friend distance herself from her and the others except for Xander and his new group. Oz, Faith even Spike seemed to treat her differently than they had before things had changed, she could feel the disappointment inside of her and the longing for everything to be like it was before.

She watched as Giles questioned Xander who didn't seem to interested in talking, but since his return Buffy had felt the difference in him, had seen the fury and hatred still enclosed in his eyes when he looked at her although he seemed to have tried to ignore her. Buffy tore he gaze away from where Xander and his team sat as Angel and Riley came towards her

"Hey guys" she said trying to sound cheerful and hide the disappointment she felt

"Thought you'd want to know Dawn's getting freaked by Xander's new attitude, and the fact that Willow and Tara are mostly ignoring her" Riley informed her

"Can you try and keep her away from Xander and his friends, even Willow and Tara I don't want her getting caught in the middle of what is basically a personal fight between me and Xander?" Buffy asked Riley

"Sure" said Riley who then turned and went to find Dawn

"You're wrong you know" Angel said

"About?" Buffy said raising her eyebrows

"The fight is not between you and Xander it's between us and them" Angel said indicating where Xander and his team sat, Buffy for some reason smiled at his reassurance that she wasn't alone in this

"Do you really think he's changed or do you think it's a front?" she asked him

"I've talked to Spike and according to him he has changed, he doesn't make lame ass jokes anymore his gaze is dark and haunted, when he fights he does so with pure fury and hatred, Spike says he goes into a frenzy and anything that gets in his way dies, only Faith manages to carm him down and steady him" Angel answered

"Why Faith?" she asked

"It would seem after he got Faith out of prison they formed a very tight bond, by the time they hooked up with David they were an item" Angel looked at her in sorrow as he always suspected Buffy felt something for the kid, he guessed that's why he always hated him and he also suspected Xander's departure had something to do with their split, but he knew Buffy would always feel something for him but he also knew she would always feel something for the kid even if she didn't realise it and that no matter what would always make him hate Xander

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I always knew Xander had an interest in Faith, they even made love during that whole apocalypse deal although it wasn't anything series and she threw him out seconds afterwards I knew she liked him too she was just afraid to show it" she said looking up at him

"I bet if Faith had time Xander would have joined her against us when she got involved with the Mayor" she added

Angel's look of sorrow turned to shock as Buffy spoke and he just couldn't believe she had said that, Xander betray Buffy the very idea to him was crazy, Xander had risked his life many times to save Buffy stood up to his demon side when she fell ill and was in the hospital, and yet after all they'd be in she was convinced he would betray her for Faith

"I don't believe that Buffy, as much as I hate Xander I know him well enough to know he would never betray you, he's risked too much to just throw your friendship away and join Faith it's ludicrous" he said

"Maybe that's what we all thought but there's only so much a man can take only so far you can push him, when I turned Xander down and we started seeing each other that first time that's when I started pushing him, I started ignoring him and all I talked about was you even before we got together I did the same, every time I did it I could see his eyes change and I read the hurt on his face but I couldn't stop I loved you, he would cover it up as much as he could but still I could see it, and on the day I turned him down I almost cried as I kept seeing his face distort in pain, then he got together with Cordelia and as much as he liked her he was just passing time hoping I'd change my mind and fall for him but it didn't happen and then there was that mess with Willow that hurt him as well.

The pain I inflicted grew I could see it but I didn't do anything to ease it, when Faith turned up I could see he took an interest in her and gradually it grew.

When they made love and she tossed him out I knew that hurt him a lot and that pushed him close to the edge. I think after the mess with Faith died down he missed her and I knew why I think he came close to loving her more than me, once you had left I could see hope once again creep into his eyes but I fell for Riley and I could see it how close he came to leaving then and there, but by then Anya had begun dating him I think at first he dated her just for fun but later he fell for her but still he loved me, he even became friends with Riley, finally the last straw came when you returned and we once again dated I called him a 'Loser' for still liking me and that I could love him over you and then I saw his eyes change from love and despair to hate and fury I'd pushed him to his limit and then over it, and he left" She told him this keeping her voice low so no one would over hear it and he could hear the sadness in her voice

"Still that doesn't explain why he'd turn on you when he still loved you" Angel said finally sitting down

"He loved Faith just as much as he loved me, so if Faith had taken the time to try and convince him she felt the same he would of turned on me and everything would of been different, events, lives stuff like that in fact if she had managed it we may not of survived the ascension" she replied

"He never let on how he felt about Faith" Angel said to himself

"No he was sick of been hurt sick of been humiliated, so he kept quite even she didn't know but I did I could see it in his actions and in his eyes when she was with us, and how hurt he was when she through him out after they made love" she said with a shake of her head

"And now you think that final push has turned him into who he is today?" he asked

"I think it played a big part of it yes, but I think something else happened before he hooked up with Oz something he doesn't wanna share with us" she answered

"Do you think his mates know?" he wondered

"Oh they know, I'm sure Faith knows it in the most detail and Oz too, they seemed to have formed a solid friendship" she told him

Angel shook his head in wonder and in amazement at how much Buffy seemed to know just from actions and from people's eyes; he wondered what she saw in his eyes and movements

"Do you think Faith really loves him?" he asked

"I know she does, I could see it last night, how she looked at him and how she made sure she was close to him, even now if you look closely you can see their hands touch just the slightest to convey their need for each other, somewhere along the way Xander's heart and Faith's joined" Buffy answered this with a sad smile

"So where does that leave you?" he asked his gaze faltering for a second

She looked down for a few seconds and then looked to where Xander now held Faith's hand and then turned back to face Angel

"I guess I'm just a painful memory, one he can never be rid off, never forget and never change" she replied "But somewhere deep within I know he'll still love me, he'll ignore it and he'll try and forget it but it will be there, as much as he now hates me and wants nothing to do with me you don't love someone as long as he loved me and then just change and forget you loved that person no it'll be with him until he dies haunting him" she added

"As it haunts you?" he asked

"You know" she whispered

"I think I knew along time ago that as much as you loved me there was a part of you a small part that for some reason loved him more than me and would never leave you" he answered

"I guess but it's never been strong enough to cause me any pain" she told him

"Until he left?" he asked

She once again looked down and but this time she thought long and hard how to answer Angel question

"I don't know my relationship with Xander has always been platonic but there was always a part which loved him but I never let it out, I could never face what I felt for him if anything but he never once managed to cause me pain and all because I never allowed myself to love him" she replied

"But because he allowed himself to love you he's felt nothing but pain because you wouldn't love him in return?" he asked

"I can't imagine what that must be like but I don't really want to find out, the pain he's gone through just because he loved me must of been terrible but I can't find myself every loving him I can never see myself choosing him over you I don't know why I just can't and for that I feel guilty" she said

"Lets hope now that he and Faith manage to heal some of the damage done, lets hope his love with her heals him so the pain you believed you've caused lets him live with some kind of peace" Angel said this with a note of pain

"I think it's time we changed the subject this is getting somewhat uncountable for me and for you I can tell" Buffy said as she noticed Giles walk away from where he had been questioning Xander, Angel nodded with a grim smile

"Do you think we'll get through this?" he asked

"Not without a few casualty's and that scares me" she responded

"Yeah I know but at least our numbers are a little better and we have a few more sorcerers to help out, plus we now have two Slayers and Xander and Oz know how to fight I guess our odds are better than they have been in the past" he explained to her

"But will it be enough?" she asked him

He just looked at her with a blank expression not knowing how to answer that question and even if he knew he wouldn't tell her because no matter what happened they were gonna loose people they cared about and Buffy had already gone through a lot of pain because people close to her had died, her mother, Kendra, Jenny Calendar even he had died and she had left town for a while to try and sort herself out and find some peace this battle was going to be their worst and their most deadly and he hoped against all his experience and wisdom they'd all survive, even Xander for all he hated the kid he didn't wanna see him die and if he did he knew many would be hurt but he knew deep down Buffy would never get over his death, no matter how she told him that it was only a little part of her that loved Xander something told him his death would certainly in the end lead to her own destruction.

As evening came Giles began discussing his ideas with Wesley, Angel and Riley, Buffy stayed close to Dawn and Cordelia and tried to avoid talking about the changes in their old friends. Xander and his team just stayed to one side of the room and didn't bother talking to anyone except for themselves, Buffy didn't know why she felt the loss of her friends growing but she couldn't ignore it and she wanted them back but she didn't have a clue as to how she could start.

Xander looked across the room to see that Giles was still deep in discussion with Wesley and Riley, Angel had left to talk with Buffy who had left the room a few minutes ago, Dawn and Cordelia were discussing something quietly, Willow and Tara were also talking to each other on the other side of the room and Gunn and Doyle seemed to be keeping an eye on him and his friends. He found that amusing although he'd never gotten to know either of them he could tell they were suspicious people and Gunn always seemed to be alert. He turned back to look at Faith who was listening to something Fiona was saying

"I know" she whispered causing him to smile

"Do you think we can really trust them?" asked Tom

"No I don't, Willow and Tara we can trust but not the others look how those two are studying us, keeping an eye on us like we're gonna start something" Xander answered

"I say we get out of here man I don't like this place" David told him

"No I don't anymore, but we need to know what they come up with" Xander agreed

"We can come back later Xand, lets split" Faith said

He nodded and they all headed to the door, Doyle noticed and stepped into their way and Gunn joined him gun in hand just in case

"Where you lot going?" Doyle asked

"We're going out for a bit, we're a little bored we'll be back later to sort things out" Max said

"Now move out of the way before we move you" Xander hissed

"Try it" said Gunn

But before he could react someone quickly stood in his way, he looked down to find Buffy staring at him

"What?" he said

"Let them go, we can't afford to fight each other not now" she said to Gunn who reluctantly moved out of the way as did Doyle, slowly Buffy also moved Xander glanced at her and then left along with the others. She sighed as Xander walked out of the door, the look he had given here was cold and had none of the former love he used to have in his eyes when he looked at her.

Faith walked next to Xander towards the bronze with Oz and Spike following behind them, David and Frayer are decided to go look for some fun in the park and try and find a vamp they could beat some information out of, Tom, Frayer and Max had decided to hang back close to where Giles and the others were just in case something happened, but she knew they were watching Willow and Tara's back and not Buffy and her friends, they knew how much Xander still cared for the witches. She never knew Xander was capable of the hatred that had engulfed him, when she had first encountered him she believed him to be Buffy's most loyal friend and yet now he could be her worst enemy if not for the current situation.

She knew there was a part of him that still liked Buffy but she knew for certain that his heart belonged to her since he busted her out of prison, they had grown closer and closer until finally they ended up making love for the second time, but this time it was for real and they stayed in each others arms all night, Oz and Spike had not been surprised and actually though they made a good couple.

She smiled at the memory as she felt Xander's hand claim hers and her smile grew deeper. She had liked him a lot before the situation with the mayor happened but she had been afraid of really letting herself fall for him, she thought it would make her vulnerable and so the night they made love the first time she through him out afterwards and she knew he had been hurt by her actions but they had hurt her too. When she joined the mayor she was tempted to try and get Xander to join her but a small part of her the part that was attracted to Xander wouldn't let her try, wouldn't let her drag him down the path of darkness.

Since they had turned up here she could tell Buffy was having a hard time handling things, she didn't know what to make of the new Xander and why Willow and Tara had never come back and the main thing she couldn't get was the fact that Xander was now going out with her former Slayer partner and friend. When Xander had busted her out of jail along with Oz and fled town, they had talked for a long time and she had been surprised at Buffy's reaction when Xander confronted her about going out with Angel again infact she had felt nothing but anger towards her old friend, she had been surprised at how when Xander spoke about Buffy she could feel the venom and the fury that was directed at Buffy, she had pushed him to his limit, but as time passed she had replaced Buffy as the one Xander loved. She knew he would never forgive Buffy for what she had done but she knew he wouldn't just leave her to die and in a sense that was why they were here.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Xander said breaking the silence

"Oh, just thinking about the past nothing to worry about" she replied bringing his hand to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on it

"It's been a while since we've been here do you think it would of changed much?" he said trying to lighten the mood

"According to Spike and Oz the place is still as dull as it was when we were here last" she told him noticing the dark wave that seemed to wash over his eyes for a few seconds at the mention of the past

"Lets try and have some fun before things turn sour what do you say guys?" he said with a smile

"Yeah why not we deserve it" said Spike

"I'm in" Oz piped in

"You in My Faith?" he asked staring down at her

"Need you ask love?" she said as she leaned up and kissed him

They entered the bronze and quickly found a table away from the stage and where no one

could listen in on their conversation, they ordered a round a coke's and talked about how to go about saving their skins in the coming fight.

"Do you really think we'll be better off with the Slayer and her friends helping?" asked Spike

"As much as I'd like to say no and just get out of here I can't and we all know it, the more of us they're are the better the chance we survive" Xander replied as he took a long swig of his coke

"We may need to fight side by side with them again but that doesn't mean we all have to be friendly with them again" Faith spoke up

"Good job too" said Spike "I can't believe I ever had a crush on her, man it was my worst nightmare" he added

"Tell me about it Spike, What about you Oz? No one is stopping you from been friends with them again" Xander said to his friend

"Not interested, I may of acted like I was friends with them still when I turned up to check up on them but I have a few problems with them all of my own, Riley for one been part of the army unit that almost killed me, Angel almost killing us all a number of times and Buffy always forgiving him, and then there's all the shit you went through and Faith so really I just wanna get this done and leave" Oz informed them

"This is gonna be a long and very hard fight and not just physical" Faith said to her friends

"Maybe but we'll get through it and then we can leave" Xander said reaching out for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze and a smile to let her know he felt the same, she smiled back and noticed the looks from Spike and Oz and she couldn't help but laugh and soon they were all laughing.

Buffy sat in between Angel and Riley as Giles and Wesley went over a few of their ideas, Cordelia and Dawn were just behind them on the couch talking with Doyle and Gunn, now and again they would offer a few pointers, Willow and Tara had decided to go for a walk and for some reason she actually felt better that they weren't here.

"So what do you think Buffy?" Giles asked

"Some of it sounds o.k., but I think they could be better remember there are more of us than normal, so we should try and use some of Xander's friends as well" Buffy responded

"I doubt they'll do anything we say without Xander's agreement" Riley said shaking his head

"I agree, but Xander doesn't seem to interested in talking to any of us, so maybe one us should try and befriend one of the others" Angel started

"Don't bother pal, you can try as much as you want to play friends but we don't give a shit, once this is over we're out of here" Tom said who was standing next to the door

"Thanks for the input" Gunn said

As Xander, Faith, Oz and Spike walked towards Giles's place they decided to pass by the park to see how David and Frayer were doing, as the park came into view they noticed David and Frayer caught up in a bitter struggle with a group of vampires. As they ran to help they were ambushed by a group of Triog demons, Xander was sent reeling into the parks iron gate, Faith and Oz were knocked to the ground before they could react, Spike was quicker to react than his friends and slammed his fist straight into the face of one of the demons and then followed up with a leg sweep which sent the demon flying into one of his cohorts.

As he turned to help Faith and Oz out he was knocked to the ground by another of the demons but as the demon went to follow up Xander smashed into it's side and managed to knock it over, He quickly pulled a sword out of his jacket and then sliced the head of the demon that was trying to rip Faith's heart out, as soon as the sword had cleaved it's way through the demon he turned and plunged the sword into the back of the demon that had almost ripped Oz's arm off, as the demon wailed out Spike used his own superhuman strength to snap the neck of the demon, they quickly regrouped and armed themselves as the rest of the demons rallied and charged at them.

Xander and Faith charged into the two demons at the forefront of the attack whilst Spike and Oz side stepped the ones behind them and quickly lunged at them with their swords, Xander fell to his knees as the demon he was fighting slammed it's claws into his back as he had swung his sword in a cutting ark at the demons head, he breathed heavily and tried to reclaim his footing but the demon slammed it's elbow into the back of his spine causing him to drop his sword and drop to the ground almost unconscious. As he looked up as the blackness claimed him he saw Faith slam her sword into the demons heart killing it instantly, he tried to smile as Faith knelt next to him but he couldn't stay conscious any longer and the blackness took him.

When he woke again he looked up straight into the eyes of his beloved Faith who was staring at him with concerned eyes

"You're awake" she laughed

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up

"Do you remember the ambush" she asked

"Yeah some of it" he replied as Oz handed him a glass of water

"After you blacked out, the demons tried to press their advantage luckily David and

Frayer had managed to take care of the vamps they were fighting and joined in, however a second wave of vamps were nearby and attacked as we took out the last demon we were almost overrun when Angel and Gunn turned up and helped out" Faith informed him

"I see, where are we?" he asked

"Gile's house, Oz and Spike carried you here once the attack was over" Faith answered him as he downed the water from the glass

"How long do I have to stay put before I can get up?" he asked

"You injures weren't too series but I would suggest that you rest for a least another hour or two the blow to your spine was very bad and could of caused a lot of damage" Giles said as he walked into the room

"Fine, how are the plans coming along?" he asked not wanting to engage his former friend in any other conversation topic

"We still need to go through a few things and I also want to discuss one or two other ideas we've had however we'll do that once you've recovered properly" the Watcher replied wiping his glasses

"I think it's safe to assume the Master knows where we are holding up and I'm beginning to think he wanted us all here" Xander mused to himself rather than to Giles, but the Watcher heard him even though Xander's voice had been low

"If that is true then really I believe we may need to come up with a plan to leave Sunnydale just in case he has already planned to trap us here" Giles told them

"Talk to Max and Tom they can come up with quite a few tactical plans including retreating or escaping certain areas, Oz go with them and tell them to confer with Giles and Angel, but tell them to keep in mind that if we do indeed leave we need to go to a place we know well" Xander told the Watcher and his friend

Giles nodded and left with Oz following him, Xander sighed as he leaned his head against the back board if the bed he was lying in

"I wonder what the Master is really planning?" he said

"I hope we never have to find out" said a new voice he recognised instantly

"What do you want Buffy?" he asked

"I need to talk to you before anything series happens, we have a major problem and if we don't sort it out none of us will survive, Not Faith, not Angel no one" Buffy replied

"Fine talk" he hissed closing his eyes

"I want to talk to you alone, please Faith can you give us a minute" Buffy said to her former friend

Faith looked at Buffy for a second or two and then looked down at her boyfriend who nodded, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then she left without saying a word

"So go on" Xander said

"I know things between us are bad, and they may never be what they once were but you need to understand my reasons for what I said to you before you left" she started

"Understand, understand what that the person I considered one of my best friends and loved more than any other thinks of me as a 'loser' because I still had feelings for her" he spat sitting up and facing her

"That I was foolish to think I could be better for you than Angel, tell me Buffy what is there to understand about that?" he asked

She stared at her former friend for a minute thinking how to answer his question without upsetting him too much not when they needed him, not when she needed him, she paused in her thinking as that realisation came over her

"You know how I used to be obsessed with Angel when we all first met, you know I got carried away with my feelings for him and I know I hurt you when I ignored you and didn't take into account your feelings when I started dating him, after everything we had gone through I was devastated when he left to go to LA and for a short time Riley seemed to replace Angel, I didn't want to change our friendship in anyway so I didn't consider you as an option, when Riley and I broke off and Angel returned I let myself get caught up in the past and allowed him to sweep me off my feet. I didn't realise my feelings. for you had already changed, when you left it began to dawn on me that I had feelings for you and that in the end finished things between me and Angel and we became friends instead of lovers" She told him trying to avoid looking him in the eyes

"What are you saying Buffy?" Xander asked standing up

"It doesn't matter now you're with Faith and me telling you the truth won't help matters" she said

"Maybe not but at least for once you'll be honest with yourself and me" Xander said

She turned and faced him and made sure they made eye contact, as they stared at each other Buffy tried to find any trace of his past feelings for her

"I believe that before you left and then after you'd left I began to fall in...love with you" she said her voice almost a silent whisper

She watched as Xander's eyes clouded over for a few seconds after her confession and then they seemed to turn dark and he stared at her with more intensity

"Really well that's nice to know, Buffy Summers finally loves me what a revelation. Shame you didn't realise it sooner Buffy you could of saved us all a lot of pain and suffering, but you said it yourself I am with Faith now and I love her with everything I am, I may still hold something for you somewhere just like you'll always love Angel deep down but really this doesn't change anything, I don't think I'm gonna throw away years of hate and fury just because you finally have feelings for me but it may help us put our differences aside so we can work together, I'm sorry Buffy but you lost me a long time ago and I don't think it's possible for us to ever go back and at the moment I don't know if I'd want to" he said

She hadn't realised that as he spoke she had begun crying and as the last words escaped his mouth she turned and fled from the room feeling a pain she had never encountered before not even when she had sent Angel to hell to save the world, not even when Riley left her or anybody else she had been close too, finally she realised just how much Xander meant to her and that new knowledge threatened to rip her in two.

Angel watched as Buffy ran out of the room where Xander had been put in after his fight, and he wondered what could of made Buffy so upset he decided to talk to Xander himself. He walked into the room to see Xander doing some press-ups and he couldn't help but smile when Xander jumped into a threatening stance

"What do you want dead boy?" he asked

"You know you may of changed a lot since I last saw you Xander but all in all I think you're still the same kid I grew to hate" Angel replied smiling

"What would you know about anything?" Xander spat as he sat down

"A lot more than you, but that's not why I'm here, what did you say to Buffy?" he asked his smile vanishing

"What's it to you?" Xander said darkly

"You may hate her but me I still love her, but you see things changed after you left she changed, I thought at first that it was just because she missed you and felt guilty for hurting you but later I began to get a little bit wiser and saw the longing in her eyes and that hurt a hell of a lot more than most of the deadliest battles I've had" Angel replied

"Yeah well things changed a lot more than you think dead boy, when she called me 'loser' she hit me with the worst possible thing anyone could hit me with, even if it had come from you man the reaction would of been the same except instead of leaving I would of tried and staked you" Xander replied "Buffy should of known better she was supposed of been my friend but no she had to take what I considered the most important thing I had and destroyed it, but now I don't care if she's my friend or not I have Faith and our love if pure and I have proper friends, hell I couldn't care if she fell for you again" he finished

"I know some of what you've said is true Xander but I think there's still some part of you that likes her but you just won't acknowledged it, she hurt you fine but maybe you should try and put that behind you" Angel said as he turned and headed for the door "Oh and please for once will you stop calling me dead boy" he added and then he was gone

Oz and Spike sat quietly next to Tom and David who were playing cards when Xander walked out of the room he'd been in, they looked up as he walked towards them and Faith joined them

"You feeling better?" asked Tom

"Yeah, you guys up for a little spy mission?" he asked

"Where?" asked Spike

"Sorry pal you're staying here with Max to keep an eye on Buffy and her pals and to safe guard Willow and Tara, the others if you agree are going back to that village to see what the Master is really up too" he replied

He watched as his friend's faces paled as he told them his reply and he didn't blame them one bit, he too had no real wish to go back but he figured they had to.

"Are you insane?" asked Fiona as she walked over to where they were sitting

"Maybe I am but I think Oz hit a nail when he thought the Master might be up to something, I'm hoping maybe Willow and Tara can come up with some sort of spell that may help so just relax for now" he replied

"Xand maybe you should rethink this" Faith said sombrely

"Maybe, but if the Master is planning something else and we don't know what it is it could kill us all Faith and I will do what ever it takes to keep you and my friends safe" he replied taking her hand in his and kissing it

"Dose that include Buffy and me and the others" Dawn said from behind them

Xander slowly turned to face Buffy's sister still holding Faith's hand is his; he could see the anger rising from the girl he once considered as his own little sister

"Depends in what context you wanna put your sister and the others" he replied

"Your a jerk, I thought you were different but now you are just as bad as when Angel turned or when Spike wanted to kill us all, now you couldn't care less if she did die do you?" she spat as Riley approached

"Maybe maybe not but you don't have all the facts kid and you never will so just drop it" Xander warned her

Dawn tried to stop the tears from falling down her face as she realised the Xander she had liked so much was never coming back, whatever Buffy had done to make him leave it must of really been something bad, she turned and walked away as Riley took her place. He stared at the guy he once considered a friend and he was amazed at how Buffy had changed him, when she called him a 'loser' she destroyed the Xander that had been her friend

"You want to say something solider boy?" asked Spike with a smile

"Listen I don't care that you hate Buffy and really don't wanna be here but don't take it out on Dawn she doesn't deserve it, now I know you Xander I know somewhere there is still a descent person who cares" he replied

"Forget it Riley, Dawn may not deserve to be brought into this but she already is from the moment she was created" Xander replied as he turned and walked away along with Faith

The other followed except Spike who walked over to where Riley was standing; he looked closely at the former solider and grinned

"What's so funny Spike?" Riley asked

"You trying to get Xander to turn time back so he can be Buffy's lap boy" Spike answered shaking his head "When I hooked up with him, Oz and Faith in new york and I asked how Buffy was seeing as I still liked her a bit I was surprised at the hate in his voice when he spoke about her, believe me he'll never go back to been what he was" he added

"Why did you join them?" Riley asked

"I may of gotten rid of the chip but been a part of Buffy's team gave me some new insight and I guess I began to think of some of you as friends and I had fun, I decided I wanted to continue to have fun and I really liked the new darker Xander Harris, Oz and Faith too seemed to have darkness radiating off them" he replied and then he turned and walked away leaving Riley in confusion.

Willow laughed as Tara fell after trying to complete the spell she had been working on and at the surprised expression on her face when Xander and Faith walked into the room with Fiona and David following just behind

"Hey Xand" she said

"Willow I was wondering if you or Tara know of a spell that might help me, Faith, Oz, David and Fiona get back into the Master's town?" Xander replied

"What why?" Willow asked startled

"We need to find out why the Master hasn't attacked yet and if he indeed does have some other plan" he answered

"I don't think that's a wise plan Xander" Tara added to the conversation walking towards her girlfriend

"I know but it's a risk we need to take" he replied

"If you're going I'm going too" Angel said stepping out of the shadows

"Don't trust me Angel?" Xander asked surprising the vampire by using his real name

"No not anymore, but I'd feel safer me going and keeping one of your human friends here safe" he replied

"Getting a little noble aren't you for a dead man, you don't think we can handle ourselves?" David asked

"I think that's none of your business but I do know the Master I was once his most trusted follower" Angel shot back

"You are joking right?" asked Fiona

"No and really Xander should of warned you I never joke" Angel replied

"I did warn them dead boy, but as much as I know about you I don't know everything hell not even Spike does" Xander cut in

"So who does beside him, his Slayer girlfriend?" asked David

"She is not my girlfriend o.k. pal, now I'm going whether you like it or not I don't have to ask your boss for permission" Angel grunted

"Fine dead boy you want to come so bad then you go, David you and Fiona stay here and start making a few extra back up plans in case what ever plans the watchers are making fail" Xander said with a sigh ignoring the glare from his friend

"Will you are Tara takes a look through your books and see if there is a spell to disguise us?" Xander asked

"Sure but it might take a while, and even if we find one it might only last for a certain amount of time" Willow warned her friend

"Understood, o.k. sun is almost up some of us might as well try and get some sleep" Faith said

"Agreed, I think that includes you too dead boy last I heard sun still affects you wouldn't want you turning to ash and upsetting the slayer would we?" Xander said taking Faith's hand and leaving the room

"You know I can understand some of his anger but I really think he's letting it get the better of him" Angel said to Willow as David, Fiona and Oz left

"You don't know how much he's been through, and you never will Angel" Willow told him

"Why?" asked the vampire and surprised that he really wanted to know

"Buffy destroyed the Xander we all knew and I'll never forgive her for that, I'm just glad Xander still cares for me and Tara and really that's what matters to me, as for what else happened to him when he left ask Faith and make sure Buffy is with you" Willow replied turning away from him

"Why did you stay in Miami, you didn't know about Xander until he bumped into you?" asked Angel

"Wrong, I knew I used a spell to check on things here and I witnessed the whole thing, we were planning on coming back until that moment when I told Willow what happened and how Buffy had treated Xander she flew into rage and if not for me I think Buffy would of ended up on the end of some nasty spell and that's why we stayed, I felt sorry for Xander to he and I became good friends" it was Tara who answered him

"You know I always thought you would never quit been Buffy's friend" he said as he backed away

"Yeah well she's not the same Buffy me and Xander became friends with and she should of known better than to do what she did, she should of known I'd found out and she should of known how I'd react, what did she think I'd turn on Xander just because she's the slayer. Xander and I have known each other all our lives and she should always remember that now leave us alone Angel before I turn you into a frog" Willow said her anger coming through and even made Angel flinch, he turned and left not catching the glare coming from Willow

He walked into room to find Buffy and Faith staring each other down, Xander and the others were no where around, he walked towards them and came to a halt buy Buffy's side

"What's going on?" he asked

"Faith here is trying to teach me a lesson on friendships" Buffy spat her sadness replaced with anger

"Well before you continue Willow said I should ask Faith what else happened to Xander after he left and she also told me to make sure Buffy was with me, so Faith what did happen?" Angel replied

Faith's eyes turned cold as Angel asked his question and she had to force herself not to lash out as she remembered the dead glare in Xander's eyes as he told her what happened

"You want to know so bad I'll tell you then, as he headed for LA he came across a gang of vamps but these weren't just any vamps they were old buddies of Angelus and knew all about Buffy, him and the others, they captured him and tortured him, he wasn't alone they'd also captured Amy Madisson and two others, he was forced to watch along with Amy as they slowly fed off the two girls and then turned them. One night he managed to kill one of the vamps and helped Amy escape but he was caught again and then he was beaten for three long days and nights until Amy returned and helped him escape using her magic, but the memory of the two who'd died haunted him and reminded him he had failed although he tried to forget when he and Oz were attacked the memory came back and almost made him commit suicide if not for Oz's help he would of and I would never of gotten a chance to make up for my mistake of not showing him my real feelings the first time round" Faith tone was cold and deadly as she told them

"What happened to Amy?" Buffy asked

"I told her to leave and stay away from Sunnydale and LA" Xander's cold voice floated back into the room as he took up a stance along side Faith

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Buffy forgetting this wasn't the Xander of old

"Wasn't any of your business and never will be, only Faith, Oz and Spike oh and Willow and Tara know the whole story I didn't bother telling the others as they didn't know Amy, but now you know and I'm glad you do I knew you'd found out one way or another" he answered in the same cold voice "I'm going on patrol with Oz and the others maybe you should stay here and continue making plans, you coming my Faith?" he added

"Sure Xand" she replied grasping his hand and walking away leaving Buffy and Angel in silence

As Xander and Faith walked next to each other just behind Spike, Oz and the others they both noticed the air of tension that had left Giles's apartment with them

"I'm sorry Xand, I didn't mean to tell them" Faith apologised

"It's o.k. I knew they'd find out sooner or later, and now maybe they'll leave us alone for a bit" he gave her an encouraging smile

"You know even though I hate her I didn't expect her to act like she has since we've been back, she's worse than ever, thinking everything is about her" she told him

"I know but as much as I hate her I still know her in a sense and I know deep down she doesn't mean to act like that she just does" Xander replied

"Maybe but still she needs a wake up call" Faith hissed

"You know as well as I she's had a couple of them, but it seems she needs another however I don't intend to be still around when it happens" he told her

"Heads up guys trouble dead ahead" came Spike's warning

They turned to see five vampires chasing after three teenagers and just behind them stood two other vampires who were standing next to a lamp post

"O.k. Spike you and the others go after the lackeys and save the teenagers, me and Faith will take care of those two over there" Xander said to Spike who nodded and then lead the others into the night after the vamp lackeys, Xander looked down at his girlfriend who smiled and then they ran over to where the two figures who still stood next to the lamp post. As they came into view of the vamps they came to a halt in surprise as they recognised them, it was Drusilla and Darla

"Holy shit" gasped Xander

"Well look Dru it's the slayers friends" Darla said with an evil grin

"Kittens for the slaughter" Dru smiled an insane grin

"No" said a new voice

Xander and Faith turned and watched as someone walked into view, and they were surprised to see the voice belonged to Master himself

"Well a slayer and her friend, nice to see you again" he said

"What do you want?" asked Xander

"Oh you dead but first I wanna have a little fun" the Master replied

"Yeah well you'll have to wait your turn" Buffy's voice echoed behind them

"Ay there you are, so good to see you again" the Master said with a evil smile

"I thought I'd told you to stay at Giles's house?" Xander spat as he withdrew a stake from his coat

"This is my town Xander and I will patrol whenever I like" she shot back holding her own stake as Angel, Giles and Gunn appeared behind her

"Ah Angelus good Dru and Darla want to talk to you" the Master said facing Angel

"Not really in a talking mood" Angel replied as he morphed into his game face

"Shame, but we're not here to fight just to talk" he said as Dru and Darla flanked him

"What could you possible say that would interest us?" Faith asked

"Oh I don't know how about I'm willing to make a trade that will save your lives" the Master answered never turning his back on Buffy

"Why would you do that?" asked Gunn

"That's my business, I want the orb of valtar which I know you process and if you give it to me I will leave you and your friends alone" The Master told them

"Why do you want the orb?" this came from Spike as he and the others came back from their hunt, Dru seemed to perk up at his appearance and then her face showed her dislike of his new friends

"William the bloody, how about that two vampires helping two slayers and their little gangs, but if you must know the orb will allow me to cloak my little city so we can live in solitude" the Master smiled as Spike and the others took up a defensive posture behind Xander and Faith

"You can't do that, you'll die without blood" Giles spoke up reading his cross

"True but I have found a spell that might help with that" he said "Now will you give me the orb slayer?" he added

Buffy looked to Giles and then to Angel for support but they both looked confused about the Master's request, she then looked to Spike who's face should nothing she could use in her decision. Xander and Faith looked ready to attack and although it worried her she decided to give him the orb

"Fine, Giles phone Riley and tell him where the orb is and to bring it here as fast as possible" she said looking towards her watcher

"Buffy you can't be series" Xander hissed

Buffy faced her former friend and looked straight into his eyes, she tried to make some sort of connection with him so he'd understand but he just looked away

"A wise choice slayer, as soon as I have the orb we will leave and never come here again" the Master stepped back as he spoke

"You promise?" she asked

"Of course" he replied with a nod "Last we fought you managed to kill me even though I killed you first so I've decided just to enjoy life well maybe I should say unlife" he added

Angel's faced returned to normal as he remembered seeing Buffy lying face down in the pool of water in the Master liar, he had never forgotten how close he had come to losing her and even though it angered and irritated him he was glad Xander had been around to save her and bring her back

"Tell me Slayer how did you come back to life, some magic spell?" the Master inquired

"Someone used CPR to bring me back seen as I had drowned" she replied

"Who?" he asked

"It was Xander" Angel spat

Buffy noticed Xander's dark glare as Angel gave the master his answer whether it was because he resented the information been given to the master or just because he hated been reminded of it she didn't know. Twenty minutes later and Riley finally showed up with the orb, he was surprised to learn they were going to bargain with a Master vampire but he believed Buffy was right, he handed the orb to the master who smiled

"Thank you slayer, now I believe it is time to leave, I hope maybe we'll meet again then again I also hope we don't" he said and then he Dru and Darla vanished, as soon as they were gone Xander faced Buffy

"That was a dumb idea, do you really think he's gonna leave us alone?" he spat

"No but it will buy us some time" she replied

"Did you save those teenagers?" Faith asked

"Yeah we managed to stake all but one of the vamps but none of the kids were hurt" Oz told her

"Good, lets go" Xander said as he headed back to Giles's house the others followed including Buffy and her group.

Once they were back Xander waited until everyone was settled before standing and turning on Buffy

"Why did you give him the orb?" he asked again

"I told you so we can but ourselves some time, would you rather I said no and then watch as his little army wipe everyone in sunnydale out?" she spat standing toe to toe with him

"You may of just given him the one artefact he needs to do whatever he is planning, and because you didn't think all the alternatives through we may be already dead" he shot back, before anyone could move Angel jumped up and slammed him fist into Xander's gut and then followed up with an elbow which sent him to the ground

"That's enough, I'm getting sick of your bad arse attitude" he hissed as Faith rose stake in hand Spike and Oz followed which caused Gunn and Doyle to also stand

"Stop this right now all of you" Giles shouted as Xander stood up with a cold glare in his eyes and this time Buffy didn't mind for some odd reason

"We don't have time for this" Wesley said standing next to Giles as Cordelia and Dawn walked into the room to see what was going on

"Maybe, maybe not, but that wasn't called for deadboy" Xander said standing once again toe to toe with Buffy and Angel, he seemed to be ignoring Angel and instead just stared at Buffy which caused Faith to stand closer to him

"Everyone back down" Buffy said calmly as she fought to stop herself blushing under

Xander's never ending stare, slowly everyone except Faith and Angel sat back down

"Angel" Buffy said with a hint of anger, he hissed and sat down

"Faith" Xander said more affectionately causing Faith to smile as she sat back down next to Oz

"At least we still have a few sensible people around" Giles muttered


End file.
